This invention relates to a shooting guide device for a basketball player, and more particularly to a shooting guide device which will restrain the shooter's elbow in a relatively vertical path close to the body.
Shooting guide devices for basketball players are known in the art as shown in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,783, Caveness, June 28, 1974 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,685, Bishop, May 17, 1983 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,633, Bonovich, Sep. 19, 1961 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,841, McKee, Sept. 30, 1969 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,523, Fuller, July 6, 1926 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,524, Fuller, Jul. 6, 1926 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,457, Dailey, May 15, 1928 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,911, Newgren, Oct. 5, 1954 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,691, Redfield, Dec. 11, 1956
However, the Caveness patent is designed to provide a rather elaborate guide apparatus disposed in front of the basketball player to train the shooter to elevate his shooting arm to a certain height before extending the forearm to shoot the basketball.
The training guide disclosed in the Bishop patent includes a curved guide bar, pivotally mounted upon a vest worn by the player, and an elastic sleeve worn over the elbow of the player and slidably attached to the guide bar so that the shooter's elbow moves in a curved path.
The following U.S. patents disclose arm guides for assisting a bowler in achieving the proper swing for the delivery of a bowling ball:
The following U.S. patents disclose various types of arm guides to assist golf players in developing their golf swing:
However, none of the above patents disclose a guide structure similar to the basketball shooting guide device made in accordance with this invention.